Valentine's Day Is Over
"Valentine's Day is Over" is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 167th produced in the series. It was broadcast on February 15, 2011. Sex games, secrets and shoelaces all come into play as the couples of Tree Hill celebrate Valentine's Day. Synopsis Plot Brooke and Julian dress up as other people and have sex all day and then have a romantic night; they also decide that they are going to adopt a baby. Haley searches for the valentines present that Nathan got her all day but it disappointed when he at first only gives her a card and rose. Quinn and Clay have a very romantic night at Tric alone which is beautifully set up and have City and Colour play a private song for them. Mouth and Millicent have a romantic night and eventually decide that Millicent should move in with Mouth again. Millicent also helps Mouth with a job demo video but Millicent ends up getting Mouths job. Chase helps out Chuck and his mom to avoid Chuck being hurt by the fact that his mom is always drunk. Memorable Quotes :"Just remember, you're my girl Brooke Davis, and you always will be." ::Julian Baker :"You okay?" :"I'm sorry I've been so moody all the time. What? What am I saying? I'm not sorry. I'm pregnant. I am pregnant, Nathan." :"Okay. :" I found some things in the pantry." :"You went snooping." :"I... yes, I went snooping, and unless Jamie is buying diamond necklaces for Madison.." :"You opened it?" :"Well, that's not the point." :" I think it is." :"Where is it, Nathan? Where's the diamond necklace or the earrings or the flowers?" :"You weren't supposed to see those things." :"Nathan! I can't believe you.. Do you think I'm blind? You're gone all day. You came home, you shower, and then you (he opens the bedroom door and the bedroom is beautifully put together with roses and ho ho's and a little box) You love me." :"Of course I do, you dork. With all my heart, I do." :"I'm sorry." :"Oh, here we go. Come on." :"You got me ho ho's. I really wanted these." :"And the necklace was for Quinn. I was hiding it for Clay." :"Oh." :"I can try to steal it back if you want." :"No, it's fine. This is perfect. It's all perfect." :"We're perfect." :"I love you." :"I love you, too, baby.. You really want those ho ho's, don't you?' :"Really bad." :"Okay." ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :"The pizza was a good call. I'm glad you got it wrong.. What?" :"I think we should adopt." :"What? Are you sure?" :"I think about what my life was like before I found you, who I was and how I was, and it is so much better now. I know there's a child out there for us, one we'll look at and think, "how could we have ever gone through life without this?" And they'll look at us, and they'll know they are loved and wanted and needed. And they'll know we searched for them.. Like I searched for you." :"I want that so much, and I want it with you. But are you sure we're ready?" :"We're ready." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker :"What a perfect day. Do you think I'll be a good mom?" :" You'll be an amazing mom. I'll be grouchy and old." :"You'll be wonderful. We're going to adopt a baby." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker Voice-over Music Featured Music: *'Castle' by Timmy Curran *'For You '''by ''Forbidden Friends *'God Willin' & The Creek Don't Rise' by Ray Lamontagne And The Pariah Dogs *'Heart Beats Slow '''by SO & SO'' *'I Can See' by Sierra Noble *'Pressure' by Quadron *'Rhythm of Love '''by ''Plain White T's *'The Girl (Acoustic) '''by ''City and Colour *'The Northern Wind '''by ''City and Colour *'We're Gonna Make It' by Michael May This episode is named after a song by Billy Bragg. Opening theme song performed by The New Amsterdams. Trivia *Although credited, Jana Kramer (Alex) does not appear in this episode. 8x15 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Madison Category:Episodes featuring Ian Kellerman